1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted warning signs and more particularly pertains to a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle for alerting approaching motorists of road work being conducted in the area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle-mounted warning signs is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle-mounted warning signs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,979,094; 5,198,798; 6,079,126; 6,140,919; 5,603,178; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,080.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle. The prior art frames and signs which are attached to the vehicles for displaying particular messages.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle which has many of the advantages of the vehicle-mounted warning signs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle-mounted warning signs, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a receiver hitch being adapted to be mounted to a vehicle and including a tubular member having an open end, a bore extending therein through the open end, and a hole being disposed through a side wall of the tubular member; and also includes a sign support assembly being fastenably mounted to the receiver hitch; and further includes a fastener being removably extended through the hole of the receiver hitch for fastening the sign support assembly to the receiver hitch; and also includes a light-emitting assembly being attached to the sign support assembly; and further includes a sign assembly being mounted to the sign support assembly. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle which has many of the advantages of the vehicle-mounted warning signs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle-mounted warning signs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle for alerting approaching motorists of road work being conducted in the area.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hitch-mounted warning sign apparatus for a vehicle that provides safety for workers working nearby.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.